White Rabbit
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Darkness and light can never coalesce, but a darkness known as Marik disagrees for as he has a light known as Serenity. Songfic.


White Rabbit

By SMYGO4EVA

Darkness is light, hatred is love, conformity is security, individuality is death, ignorance is bliss, knowledge is stupidity, rebellion is foolishness, slavery is freedom: opposites of which would not likely come together, but in strange ways, they can be coalesced by one's wishes, or in this case, darkness and light.

My dear friends, I know that darkness can never allow itself to be one with the light, but even the blackest of foxes can chase the whitest of rabbits, by temptation or by its animalistic desires. Such is the fate of a darkness known as Marik and a light known as Serenity.

_One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small_

The atmosphere amidst the harem was ever so tantalizing to his senses as Marik opened the door, letting his presence make itself known. He wouldn't normally visit these places where women would pleasure any man who would walk through the door painted with the color of blood and enticement, but he knew a certain girl who was his personal favorite, and he knew that she always wanted to please her master and no one else.

The amethyst cape Marik adorned fell past his arms before he heard small footsteps come from down the stairs adjacent to the doorway, turning his head in order to see her. A petite girl of honey-brown eyes and auburn hair adorned a red diaphanous nightdress and a sanguine robe that hugged her hourglass figure and nearly draped her slim legs in order to beguile her visitor.

Marik's eyes darkened at the sultry image of his concubine, dressed in the color of rubies and ready for him, as he was also. "So, you're here and I am also, dearest Serenity."

The girl named Serenity smiled slightly and let her fingers dance on the white railing in slow patterns within her delayed lust and need. Her palms lay flat on the railing, looking down in anticipation of what was to come for her and the darkness who controlled her every need.

_And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all_

"I'm glad you've come, Marik, and to think that anyone I would know would even dream of seeing me in these clothes. Only for you, my master. I'm waiting…." She spoke in the sultriest voice possible, eyes half-lidded unbeknownst to her own conscience. The Id was in control of the rest, and her master knew that too.

Standing perfectly still, Serenity saw Marik walk up to the stair where she placed herself on and shivered when she felt his lips on her own. She knew that he didn't hesitate as he leaned forward, brushing his lips nonchalantly across hers, first soft as a feather and then gradually harder, before pulling away, placing hand on her face.

"Come, that is enough talk for now, little Serenity. You're just teasing me, allowing someone like me to see you in these clothes. So why wait?" He smiled, suppressing a feral grin locked inside him, so he purred in delight when she placed her elegant hand on his, nuzzling her cheek and reveling in his touch.

Aah yes; the spark of unadulterated glee was in play as she led him to their room, where they previously had become one. And she never shared it with anyone else, not without him. You might say that she was devoted to him, as he was to her.

_Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall_

He watched in amusement as his personal plaything accommodated herself to the familiarity of sexual events that occurred in the room. It felt strange, seeing behind closed eyes of proceedings the same occupants had released themselves of tension, either to do with wetness between inner thighs or the sudden stiffness of a man's sexual organ. Yet, it felt nostalgic, though relieving that an event would play out again.

When he locked the door, Marik turned to see his favorite toy slowly undressing herself from the restraining outfit, letting the catlike textile brush past her skin and onto the floor. She feigned embarrassment of her sudden nakedness, her cheeks turning rosy and tempting him even more. "Oh! Clumsy me, I seemed to have lost my gracefulness. I'll just pick these up and all will be normal again." During this, she hugged herself, only to inveigle her master to pressing her breasts together.

_And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall_

Marik purred in response, his lavender eyes gazing on the desired mounds of flesh and he sauntered over to her, his strong arms hugging her naked form and leaning down to nibble her neck gently, hearing a low moan in response. "Little vixen, don't tempt me…" He drawled, blood coursing to his nether region and hard enough to be felt by Serenity.

She smiled, her form calm and almost soothing when she felt the opportunity to draw him in even more, just as she always had. Serenity let her hand slink into Marik's khaki pants, to feel his hard erection and allowing herself to permit her fingers to dance upon the stiff cock, making him shudder in her embrace. "Prove it…." Her soft lips twisted into a licentious smirk, her voice seductive and of two minds within innocence and dark lust.

_Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar  
Has given you the call_

Marik groaned in the long strokes of her talented hands, only to pull away from the grasp of liberation and he breathed heavily from the brief and congenial onslaught. He then let a leering smile twist his lips when she crawled onto the bed in catlike movements and sprawled herself on the soft ground of rest and the appropriate place to become one. Her hair was the crimson wave he drank in and her face was flushed, lips parted….she was the vision of beauty he craved.

Shivers spread through her body as Serenity saw her master chuck off his clothes, honey eyes trailing down his muscular body as he propped himself on the bed, straddling her lithe body and letting his lips ravage the sensitive skin. Faint whispers of pleasure escaped her lips before he silenced her with his own illusory lips of lust.

_Call Alice  
When she was just small_

His tongue patterned along her velvety breasts, flicking her rosy nipples like pieces of candy and conveyance of tremors spread through her like blood in water. "Uhhh…. Marik…. don't….oh.." Her voice was so breathy and the mirroring image of purity on the brink of ruin when he pleasured her. Serenity then lifted herself up from the pillows so she would receive the control she wanted, placing herself on his erect cock.

Frivolously, she placed her tongue on his lips, delighted in his purrs that soared through her luscious and needs, which was to please him and him alone. She would have intercourse with anyone else, for as he already made her his own toy and his own doll. She then moved her hips so she would feel the quavers one sought for, voicing her moans of desire as she placed her hands on his well-built chest, aiding in her movements.

_When men on the chessboard  
Get up and tell you where to go_

"Wha-uhhhh…God…. Marik-sama…." She moaned before leaning forward to let him taste her lips as she rode him and both shared the mutual craving they drank in. Marik groaned within her tormenting and satisfying arches of her hips and the kisses she gave him. He grabbed her hips and set her off his cock in order to bring her closer to him, meeting with her area of arousal and digging his tongue deep in her core.

Serenity gasped and threw her head back in a low moan, basking in his slick texture of his tongue inside her. "Ohhhh…. Marik-sama….ye-oh….yes…" She trembled violently in his grasp, biting her lower lip gently to not out any more noise than she wanted.

_And you've just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving low_

Heaven and Earth greeted her within her ecstasy and Marik smiled in response, a feral grin twisting his lips. He then probed his tongue in deeper, only to lick at a throbbing bump he knew too well and the tip flicked against it. Serenity shuddered and let a high-pitched cry escape her mouth, too pristine for words. Seeing that it was enough torture for her, Marik pulled his tongue from the glistening folds and licked his lips stealthily, enticing his little concubine even more this time. He let his arms encircle her once more and he pressed his lips against her ear as he spoke.

"So the white rabbit has come back to its master now, begging for him to take away the harsh reality. Well then, will you let me enter you?" He asked, his voice reverberating inside her. She couldn't deny this; she wanted this as much as he did as a thumping feeling formed in her lower stomach.

_Go ask Alice  
I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion  
Have fallen sloppy dead_

Leaving almost no time for her to answer, his tongue made its way down her neck, seductively at every nerve of her throat and larynx. She let out a soft moan, newborn desire formed in her body and soul. "Y-Yes."

Tentatively at first but pretty sure of himself, Marik's genitalia entered her own. Hazel eyes nearly fell out of her sockets—an amount of pain surged right through her. _My God, My God, My God!!_ She panicked in her thoughts. While it did hurt, it felt good as well, almost euphoric. Marik paused yet again, seeing her feedback. But after seeking that look on her face, he drove into her a whole lot more. Her hands grabbed her master's shoulders, trying to ease the somewhat enjoyable pain. Even though they have done this before, it still hurt inside when her nether region stretched to sheathe his hard penis in her.

_And the White Knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"_

He thrust into her, angling in different ways to find her sweet spot. He pushed in, and then she screamed abruptly. He found it. He thrust in and out a few more times, relishing her pants of anticipation and pleasure, her peak was coming very soon. He didn't need to be told twice, nearly pounding into the lithe body beneath him, he was so close. She felt herself approaching a sensation that she had never felt before until…there it was…giving her the most blissful and amazing orgasm she had ever had.

"MARIK!!!!!" She screamed very vocally as euphoria washed upon her, liquid fluid percolating out of her vagina. The inner muscles of her vaginal walls clamped onto his penis, causing him to scream an animalistic cry as he filled her with his milky white essence, marking her as his and his alone. Their orgasms lasting for what seemed like eternity, they both finally collapsed in a sated heap.

Like I said, darkness can become one with light, in the strangest of circumstances. A rabbit can easily be overwhelmed by the fox's embrace and the fox can be enticed by the rabbit's white beauty. It can never be pointed out, but it can happen, whenever you at least expect it.

_Remember what the dormouse said:  
"Feed your head  
Feed your head  
Feed your head"_

**Owari!**

Author's Note: This is based off a dream I had, and I was there, seeing this subconscious happening occur. Mind you, I have a very weird imagination and after I had this dream, I got a cold. The song is "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane and I thought it fit the story very well, since it's all psychedelic and distorted. Read & Review! Ja ne!


End file.
